The Molecular Biology Core was designed to keep abreast of the latest technologies in molecular biological research. With materials and expertise from the Core, eligible Users can learn new techniques with a minimum of effort, update their protocols and more easily redirect their research in new, productive directions. The Molecular Biology Core provides a critical mechanism for individuals who are not now using molecular genetic techniques to become familiar with them and to start applying them efficiently in their research. By providing services on a recharge basis, the Core allows eligible Users to perform molecular genetics research more efficiently. Thus, the Molecular Biology Core: 1) provides advice, assistance and training for those in need, 2) provides initial assistance in helping these investigators solve existing research problems, 3) helps these individuals in establishing the procedures in their own laboratories, and 4) helps established investigators by providing a cost-effective source for materials and assistance with procedures that are not being used in their laboratories and would not be cost-effective to establish.